McGonagallSnape Twins!
by Ms. McGonagall-Snape
Summary: What if Harry had a twin, and he didn't have a scar. What if James and Lily didn't have Harry for a son, and having Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape as his parents? What if this twins can change Hogwarts forever? maybe even more than Fred and George.
1. The Twins and Diagon Alley

A/N: This is my very first fan fiction so please be gentle with it. And Review!

A/N: Maria is my own character and ends up with Draco. I had to tell this to you so you won't get hurt all of you who would like Draco to end up with someone. And please all of you Snape/Lily fans don't get mad.

A/N: Severus, Minerva, Harry, and all JKR's characters will be OOC

A/N: Minerva is 35 years old and Severus is 37 years old just for good measure

A/N: Maria has her Mom's nose and hair colour, and her Dad's eyes, eye colour, and lips. Harry got Minerva's green eyes and the jet black hair of Severus.

A/N: In This Story Volde- I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't part so Harry's wand hand no twin

Summary: Minerva and Severus are 2 years married and had twins. Minerva is Dumbledore's daughter. The twins are Harry (Yes, Harry Potter without the scar. And he looks exactly the same and somehow not related to the Potters) McGonagall-Snape and Maria McGonagall-Snape. Can the twins change Hogwarts Forever?

**11 YEARS EARLIER**

Minerva and Severus were in their summer home near Loch Ness, and playing with their twins. "I wonder who would be in my house." Severus said to Minerva. "It's too obvious, Severus" Minerva said. She went to the toy box and got 2 stuffed toys, one snake wearing a Slytherin scarf and one lion wearing a Gryffindor scarf. She placed them in the crib, and told Severus to watch. Concentrating; he saw Maria toddling to snake and shouting "Snake!" Minerva kept laughing at once when she saw Maria hugging the snake. "There's my little Slytherin" Severus said picking Maria up and hugging her. "Da-da" Maria said patting his cheeks. "That's right, sweetie" Minerva said smiling at their daughter who casted a toothy smile to Minerva. "Now, who am I?" Minerva soon asked "Ma-ma" Maria said. "Ha-rry" Maria soon spoke and turned to Harry. Harry; who heard his name looked up at his sister and casted her, a huge grin. "Just 11 more years and you have to write their letters to Hogwarts." Severus whispered to Minerva. Minerva said nothing, but she looked at him a smiled.

**11 YEARS LATER**

Minerva was in Hogwarts with Severus, and was now writing letters to the first years. She smiled when she saw the two familiar names on the list, it was Harry and Maria. She wrote in her finest handwriting and asked for the most beautiful owls, and wrote in a small paper saying:

_Dear Maria and Harry,_

_Daddy and I will be there tomorrow, so we can go shopping in Diagon Alley._

_ Lots of Love,_

_Mummy_

_P.S. We will be there through floo powder so please don't block it like the last time._

Meanwhile, in number 6 of Privet Drive. "Harry! Harry! It's here! The letters are here!" Maria exclaimed. "Tina! Tommy! Our letters are here!" She shouted again. "What's the fuss all about?" Mr and Mrs Jefferson said in unison. (A/N: The Jefferson is a nice family, where Minerva and Severus leave Maria and Harry for 1 month, and also a PURE BLOOD family, oh! I forgot Minerva and Severus are both from pure blood families just for good measure) Mr Jefferson was a fit man, while Mrs Jefferson is tall and slim woman. Not too fat and not too thin. "Sorry, it's just- our letters are here" Maria said. "Really? Well, then we can't have you dying to open it now, do we?" Mr Jefferson said while Mrs Jefferson woke Tommy, Tina, and Harry up. After, they had opened their letters, Maria noticed that there was another piece of parchment; she read the letter a loud. "Yes! Mum and Dad will be here tomorrow" said Harry. "See Harold, I told you not to block the fireplace." Mrs Jefferson said to Mr Jefferson (now known as Harold) "I'm sorry Ms Lillian; sorry I wasn't able to write you a pre-sorry note." Harold said in a mock voice. Lillian gave him an annoyed look, and the children kept laughing.

As promised, Minerva and Severus were there the following day and smiled when they saw Harry and Maria running towards them," Mummy! Daddy! You're here!" Maria exclaimed. Just then The Jefferson's were already downstairs and ready to leave. "Shall we go?" Severus asked oddly nice. They stepped in the fire one-by-one, got powder and shouted "Leaky Cauldron! " They all got there successfully. They went to the back, and Severus started counting the bricks. "3 up, 2 across, and here we are" he murmured. The wall separated and showed them Diagon Alley, Harry was about to take out his list, when Minerva stopped him "Dear, I think I've been writing that for years. I've memorized it, now go on put it away." Minerva said to Harry. They got their robes, books, hats, gloves, cauldron, crystal phials, telescopes, and brass scales. They went to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, Harry and Maria had owls that were both snowy white, but Maria's Owl was a tad whiter. She named her owl, Misty and Harry, Hedwig. "Dear, It's time for the wands" Lillian said to Minerva. "Oh! You're absolutely right" they headed down to_ Ollivanders: Making of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ "Ah, Severus and Minerva Snape, I heard you 2 got married and got 2 kids, twins, can you imagine?" Mr Ollivander said. Noticing the kids behind them "Is that them?" Mr Ollivander asked. "Yes, it is" Minerva said. "Hi" Harry and Maria said shyly in unison. "Now, may I ask the gal to go first" Mr Ollivander said. "Okay, which is your wand-hand, my dear" he asked. "The right one" she replied. "Okay go on then, lift it up." Mr Ollivander started measuring her, and finally got a wand that was 12 /4 inches, Unicorn core, Elm Wood, and Solid. Harry had the same treatment and soon had a want that was 11 inches, Phoenix feather core, Holly wood, and supple.

They arrived back in the Jefferson residence, and Minerva and Severus went back to Hogwarts. Before they left they told them where to go and gave them their tickets.

Night time soon followed,

"Hey Harry? "

"Yeah"

"We're going home"

"Yes we are, Maria. Yes, we are" Harry said both of them fell asleep.

Both waiting to go home.

Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you want me to update


	2. The Sorting

A/N: Did you like the first chapter?

A/N: Harry and Maria are fraternal twins.

*I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR DO I OWN ITS CHARACTERS

The following month, Maria did nothing but read all her books, and Harry did nothing but playing with Hedwig. The day came and all of them went to King Cross Station. "Okay, according to mom: We need to go through the barrier, that separates platforms nine and ten" Harry said unsure of the procedure. "Harry, I think that's quite impossible." Maria piped in. "What are you two talking about?" Tommy asked while helping Tina, who couldn't get her cart steady. "I mean, this platform 9 ¾ thing." Maria answered "We're witches and wizards, what can't we do?" Tina said. "Kids, here are you tickets. We'll escort you= there." Mrs Jefferson said, while handing Tina and Tommy their tickets. "We'll go there by threes" Mr Jefferson soon added. Mrs Jefferson went to the middle of both the carts of Tina and Tommy, while Mr Jefferson did the same to Harry and Maria. Mrs Jefferson just told them to keep still, and run. They ran into the barrier, and they were gone. "Where are they?" Harry asked. "Platform 9 ¾, my dear boy" Mr Jefferson replied. "Are you ready, dear?" He then asked Maria. Maria was speechless, but gave a very brief nod. "Well, let's go" They ran into barrier with Maria's and Harry's eyes closed, fearing the wall like it was some kind of monster. "Kids you can open your eyes now" Mr Jefferson informed them. Opening their eyes, they saw _the Hogwarts Express,_ parents saying goodbye to their kids, what caught their attention was red haired family, who were composed of 1…2…3…4…5…6…7! Kids. They had letters on their various colours of sweaters. The ones with B, C, and G (who seems like the only girl) were just saying goodbye. Their mom was a plump, short, and looks like a humble mom. She was saying goodbye to the twins who had G and F. The ones with R and P were arguing about a Quidditch. Oh, how much Harry and Maria love Quidditch. They went in and sat in a stall, which were empty "Harry, when we see Mum and Dad. We have to call them Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape." Maria informed. "I know, I wa-"he was about to say when a Tina and Tommy entered. "Sorry, did we interrupt?" Tina said apologetically. "Oh no, not at all" Harry said scooting over so the other two can sit. "Ouch! Ron!" said somehow a muffled voice "I'm sorry! Sheesh! Hermione" said another muffled voice. The door suddenly opened revealing a red haired boy, who had an "R" on his shirt, and a brown haired girl, who seems to love books like Maria, but Maria's was thicker. "Can we seat here, all of you seem to be good company?" Ron asked. "Yeah, sure" Maria scooted over. "You've read _Hogwarts: A History!" _asked a surprised Hermione. "Re- read" Maria corrected. "Re-read? I barely got half the book" Hermione said calmly. "I think I like you." Maria said to Hermione: who of course smiled. "Hogwarts, here we come" Harry said as soon as they felt the train moving.

Minerva was looking out of the mirror, in the chambers she and Severus shared. She felt hands surrounding her waist and lips nuzzling her neck. She leaned to the touch Severus offered her. "Their coming, my love" Severus' voice was muffled by her neck. "I know, darling, I know" she replied turning so she could look at him. He brought his lips with hers, and they kissed so passionately until Severus opened his eyes to see if the boats were drawing near, and they were. He pulled away from her and told her the boats were coming, they went down to the great hall and Severus took his seat beside Minerva's seat, while Minerva was waiting outside the great hall to welcome the new students. When the students arrived she started with 'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She saw that Maria was reading a book, like Hermione Granger, Harry who was talking to Ronald Weasley, Tina and Tommy were helping Neville Longbottom find his toad ; Trevor. Draco Malfoy was glaring at Argus Filch who was glaring back. Dean Thomas was teaching Crabbe and Goyle to forge. She disappeared and reappeared "We're ready for you now" They entered a hall, with candles floating above them. "Maria, look at ceiling" Hermione whispered. "I know, isn't it cool?" Maria whispered back. There was a stool in the middle and hat on top of it. Harry and Maria saw their grandfather, who was Albus Dumbledore. Maria and Harry know all of them, and all of them know them. There was silence, the hat opened his patch and served as its mouth and started to sing

"_**Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge me on what you see. I'll eat myself, if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, and your top hats sleek and tall. For, I am the Hogwarts sorting hat, and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see so try me on and I will tell you where you 'ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry. Set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil. Or yet, in wise old Ravenclaw. If you've a ready mind, for those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or perhaps, in Slytherin, you'll meet your true friends. Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So, put me on, don't be afraid, and don't get in a flap. You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I am a Thinking Cap!"**_

"Now, when I say your name. You will sit here and get sorted" Professor McGonagall said. "Hermione Granger!" It was obvious Hermione was shaking. The hat was put on her head and it shouted "Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table cheered. "Draco Malfoy!" The hat was barely put on his, when it shouted "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table went wild. "Harry McGonagall-Snape!" Minerva and Severus smiled. The hat was on his head when it said "Gryffindor!" Minerva smiled "Maria McGonagall-Snape!" the hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm, very hard, very hard indeed, Heart of a Hufflepuff, Intelligence of a Ravenclaw, Courage of a Gryffindor, but wants to be Slytherin. Ah! Now, I shall put you in…" there was a brief pause. "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table roared with joy and the other houses clapped, and slightly disappointed. Minerva looked at Severus who was now grinning. "Tina Jefferson!" "Slytherin!" "Tommy Jefferson!" "Slytherin!" "Dean Thomas!" "Gryffindor!" "Seamus Finnigan!" "Gryffindor." There were a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but mostly Gryffindors and Slytherins. Albus Dumbledore stood up and shouted "Let the feast begin". The tabled were filled with foods and drinks of different kinds. There were mashed potatoes, gravy-filled chicken, burgers, and corn on the cobs, buttered lobster, tropical fruits, pastas, and Italian bread. For dessert: Chocolate-covered strawberries, cakes, cupcakes, Ice cream, Chocolate, Every flavoured beans, and frozen yogurt with any kind of toppings. (for people who were weight watchers). They soon headed to their common room and slept, because tomorrow is a new day.

-Do you like it? Review! For merlin's sake!


	3. First Day and Posy

A/N: No one seems to like it but still that won't stop me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ONLY UNKNOW CHARACTERS AND PLOT

Harry met Maria on his way to the great hall, since it was 6:30 in the morning they knew that their parents were already there. As they entered, they knew they were right not only did they see that their parents were there, the WHOLE faculty was already there. Their grandfather (A.K.A. Albus Dumbledore) told them to go forward to the staff table with a wave of his hand. Harry and Maria looked at each other, and walked swiftly like their father. Their robes glided through the air, like it was made out of cotton, but it was made out of very heavy silk. They reached the staff table, and as soon as they got there they were quickly admired. "Just like their father." Professor Flitwick piped up. "Well, they seem like Minerva" said Professor Sprout said. "I think they're both like their parents" said Professor Sinistra. "Yes, I agree, Look at Maria's brownish-black eyes, and her raven hair. My beautiful granddaughter got it from her mother and father" Maria, Minerva and even Severus blushed. "Also look at Harry's green eyes, and jet black hair." Professor Dumbledore added. Professor Trelawney looked up and pointed at Maria "You'll fall for a rich, pureblood, and a cold-hearted boy. He will soon fall for you too." She said. "Don't believe her" Professor Sinistra mouthed. Maria gave Professor Sinistra a brief nod, and somehow noticed a piano in the corner. She headed to the grand piano and noticed it was a perfect muggle grand piano. "You may, if you'd like my dear." Professor Dumbledore said. "Play with me Harry." She said holding out her hand. Harry went to the piano and they started with their favourite duet "Heart and Soul."

Harry:

Heart and soul, I fell in love with you,  
Heart and soul, the way a fool would do,  
madly...  
Because you held me tight,  
and stole a kiss in the night…

Maria:

Heart and soul, I begged to be adored,  
lost control, and tumbled overboard,  
gladly...  
That magic night we kissed,  
there in the moon mist.

Together:

Oh! But your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling,  
never before were mine so strangely willing.

But now I see, what one embrace can do,  
Look at me, it's got me loving you,  
madly...  
That little kiss you stole,  
Held all my heart and soul.

The whole staff applauded, but not knowing they knew how to play the piano and sing. The twins bowed, and after a few minutes the great hall was starting to be filled with students. After breakfast, the 1st years were going to have their introductions of subjects. The first year schedules went like this:

Astronomy – Professor A. Sinistra

Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms – Professor F. Flitwick

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor R. Lupin

Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology – Professor P. Sprout-Flitwick

History of Magic – Professor C. Binns

Head of Slytherin House and Potions – Professor S. Snape

Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration – Professor M. McGonagall-Snape

Astronomy was a tiring experience, imagine going up that tall Astronomy tower. Charms was quite exciting, but the spells were so easy Maria had gotten all of them. Maria wondered if her parents with give her advance books if she would ask, no plead. Defense Against the Dark Arts was awesome for Harry, he loved DADA. History of Magic for Professor Binns was fun, but for the students it was a snore. Maria and Harry took their lunch break and started discussing about the rules. "You know Harry, I miss eating with you." Maria said. "Me too, I wish we could eat together. You know, why first not ask Grandfather" Harry suggested "I'm not so sure, but worth a shot" They headed for potions, and loved every moment of it, the same with Transfiguration. During dinner people discussed how Neville Longbottom embarrassed himself during Potions. "They were just making a cure for boils, how hard could that be" a girl from Ravenclaw piped up to another fellow house mate. "I heard his cauldron exploded." Another girl giggled. Neville was now blushing as the WHOLE first years talked about him. Maria felt highly uncomfortable sitting beside Draco Malfoy who wouldn't shut up about the incident. So, shyly she walked to the staff table, "Professor, just for one night, can I please eat with Harry?" she asked. "Why is that so, my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Maria noticed the look on her mom's face and the angered look on her dad's face, thinking that someone had hurt her. "Not that I mean that I hate to eat with my fellow Slytherins". By this point Harry had noticed Maria talking to Dumbledore "I mean is that I miss Harry and all" she said, now her parents expressions faded to a smile. "Well, you may but only once." Dumbledore cleared. "Yes, Professor I understand" People already noticed that a Slytherin sat in the Gryffindor table, and welcomed her completely. Minerva and Severus glanced at each other and smiled proudly, and they held hands during the whole dinner.

"Maria and Harry McGonagall-Snape, please report at the Staff room." The voice-over said. Harry and Maria arrived; scared that they did something wrong. They knocked at the staff room, and heard a person say "Come in." It was Dumbledore, who was talking to their parents. This site was most terrifying for the both of them, but they relaxed when they saw their parents smiling. "You called for us, Professor? Harry clarified "Nonsense, you can call me Grandfather it's just the 5 of us." Dumbledore exclaimed. "Okay, what do you need from us Grandfather?" Maria asked sweetly. "Draco Malfoy!" Draco came out of the door, Maria sneered at the site of him. Minerva caught Maria sneering and smiled how she looked like. "Just like her father" Minerva thought. Harry send Draco a death glare, this time it was Severus who caught him. "Just like his mother" Severus thought and smiled. "I want you to pretend to be his new posy" Draco smirked at Dumbledore's statement. "What?" Maria and Harry shouted in unison, this reaction shocked the other four. "What for?' Maria asked. "He needs good influence at his studies and his sportsmanship" now it was the twins turn to smirk and Draco to protest. "Okay, that's settled." Dumbledore said "Now, go on, head to bed." Yes, Professor. Goodnight Mum and Dad" Harry and Maria kissed and bid their parents goodnight.

A/N: This chapter was very suck-ish


	4. Yule Ball

A/N: I'm writing this for leafstone. You're the best!

A/N: The songs are my favs, but sadly I don't own them

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and unknown characters

_Dear Diary,_

_This is so not worth it. After 5 months. Why do I need to spend a day with a guy, who loves annoying me? Mum and Dad said Harry and I could change him. I mean how? He's selfish, mean, cold hearted, always brags about him being rich, and him being a pureblood. I mean come on! But I must admit when he looks in my eyes. I just freeze, like I couldn't breathe. When I see him my heart flips, and my stomach lurches. I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, anyway I have to go._

_-Maria McGonagall Snape_

_P.S. 2 more months till' vacation_

Maria sighed "What on earth's wrong with me?" she thought. "No, I must not blame myself!" she said. Harry soon gave her a telepathic note, telling her that it's time for tutoring Draco. She went to library side of Slytherin and saw Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle. She sighed and decided to give him 20 minutes off. Meanwhile, Draco sighed "When I see her, I just want to hold her and kiss her." "Don't let her get to you" Crabbe said. "What does she have, Draco?" Goyle soon asked. "I don't know. I just love her." "Speak of the devil" Crabbe whispered. Draco glared at him and told them off just as Maria sat down. "Hi" she said calmly "Hello" he said "So, shall we begin?" After 2 hours… "Okay, got it?" Maria asked. "Yes" he answered "Well, then let's go to the great hall and eat dinner" she grabbed his hands. He was surprised by this, and just held on. They walked silently to the great hall. Draco was suddenly interlocking their fingers together. She silently gasped and blushed. They were walking together when Crabbe and Goyle went behind Draco, and said "There you are!" they noticed that their fingers were interlocked. "Goyle, I didn't know we were looking for love birds." Maria and Draco pulled away and blushed. After dinner, the soon headed to bed.

_March came, and all of them had to go home._

After 3 years, they were already 4th years. A new position was held it was called "Junior Head Girl or Boy" it was for 4th years. Now, 7th year Head girls or boys will be in charge of 7, 6, 5, and 4 while 4th year Head girls and boy will be in charge of 4, 3, 2, and 1. Maria, Harry, Riley of Hufflepuff House, and Karen of Ravenclaw House were granted the position. Maria had thought her crush would leave her after 2 years, but it seems only to increase. Draco was not experiencing the same thing, he was falling in love. Yule ball had to be set at the 24th of October. "Senior and Junior Head Girls and Boys please meet me in the Staff room at 8:30pm, thank you" said Dumbledore (through the voice over). At 8:30 they were cramped up in the staff room, and Dumbledore appeared. "What do you think about a house eating with other houses?" he asked, and soon noticed the confused look on their faces. "I mean remember when Maria ate with Harry, It just I felt that could really help inter house- unity" After a long explanation, he was able to convince all of them. "That rule shall start next term" Dumbledore reassured.

Classes were somehow, easy for Maria ("Try reading all of the text books, let's see you not get smart" Ron said). October 24th's morning was filled with pressure. Maria insisted to go with Harry, instead with a date (even though she got 3 dozen of requests, she gradually and nicely said no). The night came pretty fast, Harry was wearing a black dress robe, white polo shirt, black pants, grey vest, red tie, and a golden lion crest laying above his chest. "What's taking her so long?" Severus said getting impatient. "Dad, relax I'm here." Severus, Minerva, and Harry looked at Maria. "She was wearing a Slytherin green dress the ended right above her knees. It was decorated with silver beads on her waist and a Slytherin patch right on her belt. It had sleeves that were not too low, and yet not too high. Her hair was upswept, and a few strays were curled. Her shoes surrounded her ankles and silver purse emphasized her eyes. "You look beautiful, darling" Minerva said "Thank you, mum" she smiled. "You are very outstanding woman, just like your mother." Minerva blushed and kissed Severus once he had let go of Maria. They left and Maria was as nervous as ever. They were introduced by a man. "Severus and Minerva Snape had arrived." He tapped the stick on the floor. "With their son and daughter, Harry and Maria McGonagall-Snape" just as soon as Maria stepped inside, she felt scared because eyes were on her. Professor Dumbledore told them to come to him, and they did. "May you sing for us?" he asked, they thought about it first and nodded. The stage was set and Maria sang first.

Maria: Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly , beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me , upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me

So kiss me  
So kiss me

She ended and everyone applauded, Harry then took the stage.

Harry: When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

While Harry sang Maria danced with Neville and all of the men on Hogwarts, except one: Draco Malfoy. When he asked her to dance, she accepted it gracefully, but in real life she was flying with joy. When they got to the dance floor, they blushed at the song that played.

"I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I'll give you my heart

I love you and you alone were meant for me  
Please give your loving heart to me  
And say we'll never part

I think of you every morning  
Dream of you every night  
Darling, I'm never lonely  
Whenever you are in sight

I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I've given you my heart

I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I've given you my heart

I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I'll give you my heart

I love you  
And you alone were meant for me  
Please give your loving heart to me  
And say we'll never part

I think of you every morning  
Dream of you every night  
Darling I'm never lonely  
Whenever you're in sight

I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I've given you my heart

I think of you every morning  
Dream of you every night  
Darling I'm never lonely  
Whenever you're in sight

I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I've given you my heart."

The song ended and Draco said "Maria, I know this comes out as a shock, but I love you." Maria's heart fluttered, remembering her father's approval of her getting a boyfriend, which she just laughed at. She snapped back to reality, she said nothing but kissed him. Everybody stopped and looked at them, because they knew that they were meant for each other. From that day, they were a couple.

A/N: Did you like it? Review!


	5. Take A Trip

**A/N: I have decided to make the past few chapters a memory, so we will advance to their 7****th**** year. Sabrina was born on their 6****th**** year. I decided to make Karen and Riley, the new best friends of Harry and Maria. They are also twins, but the twins of Professors Flitwick and Sprout. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Maria's head rose from the pensieve, and she smiled. She indeed had grown to a beautiful woman. Her grades were like Hermione Granger's, and she had a wonderful love life. Harry's head soon followed suit. He too was smiling, he couldn't believe it. It was just like yesterday when they entered the Great Hall for the very first time. Minerva entered the room, and she sat down on the chez lounge; she looked haggard. Severus then came in with little Sabrina in his arms.

"MA-MA" Sabrina mumbled.

She was already trying to speak, and the last time she said "DADA","Hawwy" and "Mawiwa." Maria went to her father and gathered Sabrina in her arms, and Sabrina started patting her cheeks and laughing. Minerva sighed happily, but Severus couldn't help but worry about her.

"Tabby," he said

Minerva looked at him, and raised her eyebrows to ask him "What". He shook his head and got her delicate hand and wrapped it around his muscular one.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Harry asked

"Nothing dear, I just can't believe your Grandfather is dead." Minerva sighed.

"I can't believe he wore that ring." Severus sneered silently.

Minerva said nothing, but shrugged. She looked sad.

"Minerva, Let's go to the McGonagall Manor. The one your mum, has blessed you." Severus suggested.

"Sev, I am the headmistress and you are my deputy, so when we leave who will take care of the students." Minerva implied.

"Aberforth Dumbledore. I called him earlier, and he said he'll do it for a week, and he won't be fooled by the students." Severus explained.

"Well alright," Minerva kissed Severus.

They kept kissing, and forgot about the children in the room. Maria cleared her throat, and the couple pulled away.

"So, you two can pack up now." Severus said. "We'll meet you outside of the Great Hall at 12 noon." He soon added.

Harry nodded, and gave Sabrina a windy kiss on the cheek and bolted to his room, and Maria talked to Sabrina.

"Come on Sabrina, let's pack." She said tickling her little sister and left.

"We have wonderful kids, don't we?" Severus said sighing.

"Yes, we do." She answered. "What time is it?" she suddenly asked.

"9:30, why?" he asked.

She said nothing, but smirked.

"Good, we have time." she said, standing up and walked seductively in their rooms.

"Minerva, you little minx." He smirked, but chased after her anyway.

**YOU LIKE?**


	6. Welcome to McGonagall Manor

A/N: Search in Polyvore: Malfoylovin, There's a set there called"Fanfiction: McGonagallSnape Twins!" That's what they're wearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"Darling, wake up." Minerva whispered in Severus' ear.

"What?" Severus mumbled.

"It's almost 11:30, the kids are probably waiting" Minerva said, shaking her husband lightly.

"Alright, fine." Severus sat up and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

"Do you really have to go, Maria?" Draco whined. "Stop acting like a child, and yes." Maria said messing up his hair. Draco kissed her deeply, and smiled when she responded.

"Ginny, before I take this week off. I want to let you know, I love you." Harry said. "Oh, Harry!" Ginny squealed and kissed Harry, for a minute, and then their parents arrive.

Sabrina was in her stroller, and eating something like pasties. She had jam all over her face, and it was simply adorable.

Minerva and Severus went down hand in hand. Severus caught sight of Maria and Draco and Ginny and Harry snogging. He cleared his throat, and they pulled apart.

"Shall we?" Severus asked.

The twins blushed, and nodded. Sabrina was giggling madly, and Minerva cleaned the jam off of her face.

They bid their goodbyes and went inside the flying carriage. Minerva was wrapped around Severus arm, while the twins were on the floor playing with Sabrina.

"Where's Sabrina?" Harry pretended when Sabrina covered her eyes.

"THERE SHE IS!" Maria shouted when Sabrina took her hand of her eyes. Sabrina went into a giggling frenzy. They finished after 5 more times.

Minerva was smiling, and Severus was whispering words of love in her ear.

The carriage landed with a "thud" and they were now traveling "muggle style." Luckily, Maria was trying to put Sabrina to sleep singing "The Sorting Hat Song"

Maria:

One thousand years ago this story starts  
There were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts  
Bold Gryffindor from wild moor  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen  
They had a dream to teach all that they knew  
Witches and wizards came far and it grew  
'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake  
And a thousand years later the magic remains

Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
and when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one

Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong  
those who had courage and knew right from wrong  
And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best  
so kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest  
But Salazar Slytherin had his own plans  
He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand  
the subtleties of magic and so he devised  
The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside

Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
and when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one

Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
and when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one

Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one

Minerva and Severus were listening intently, and were smiling. Since Harry was cradling Sabrina, Maria was able to sing perfectly. They soon arrived a white manor, with a "M" written neatly on the gate.

"It's been a long time." Minerva whispered as Severus helped her of the carriage.

The kids ran inside, leaving their parents laughing.

" .MERLIN!" The twins shouted.

The living room was red and gold. The furniture was made out of the most expensive wood.

"You can check out your rooms and meet us down here at 7 for dinner." Severus instructed. "

Yes, Father." They replied already heading to the stairs.

At 7, Maria was the last one to go down.

"Sorry for my tardiness." Maria said holding a phial.

"What's that?" Severus asked noticing the phial on his daughter's hand.

"Nothing." She said trying to hide the phial.

"Maria McGonagall Snape, what is that?" Severus demanded.

Maria gulped, when her father uses her full name she knew it wasn't good. "Your wedding memory."

"You want to see our wedding? " Minerva asked

Maria nodded, "Yes" she whispered. "I wanted to ask you if you have a pensieve, so I can have a look at it."

"Well then, Accio Pensieve" Severus said. The pensieve appeared after 5 minutes, and Severus poured the blue liquid or gas down the pensive.

Maria gaped at him. "Are you sure?" she asked first.

Severus said nothing, but moved aside so his daughter can move closer to the pensieve.

"Unless you prefer using legilimency?' Minerva suggested.

"I want to see too!" Harry said, and he got his wand and swirled the fluid. Maria placed her wand on her mother's temple, and whispered "Legilimens" as Harry put his head inside the pensieve.

A/N:You are gradually invited to Minerva and Severus' Wedding


	7. Wedding

A/N: I want to dedicate this to my fans out there. Their marriage was muggle style, but the Magical world will still be informed.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Maria appeared in a small parlour. A woman in her mid-20's was sitting in front of a mirror, wearing a white silky robe. Maria realised it was her mother preparing.

Harry appeared in a small chapel, and he saw his father. His father was talking with Lucius Malfoy, who was smiling.

"I can't believe this is happening" Severus whispered.

"I know, and I'm really happy for you too." Lucius said.

Harry saw, Lucius was smiling at Narcissa Malfoy. He clearly saw love, when she noticed his gaze, and mouthed "I love you." And she mouthed "and I you."

Maria had no idea, that her father was a hopeless romantic (when with Minerva). Maria listened to how Severus proposed to her to Poppy. Minerva wore her hair up, and she attached pearls to her ears. She wore pearls everywhere, even the design pattern was made out of really tiny pearls. Poppy helped her with her veil, and a knock on the door ended the silence.

"Are you ready?" Albus' head appeared on the doorway.

"Ready." She said.

Poppy handed her the beautiful roses that were wrapped up in gold and silver ribbons. Severus took a deep breath as Minerva walked down the aisle. He thought Minerva would never be MORE beautiful than she is now, he was wrong.

The twins looked at each other, and smiled. The wedding began with some prayers and spells. When it was time to exchange vows, Lucius got the thin ring and gave it to the priest. The priest blessed it and hand it to Severus.

"Severus, you may say your vows." The priest said.

Severus nodded and sighed happily

"Minerva, I never thought I would be _this _happy. I still remember the first time my eyes found yours. There was something in you that attracted me, you were perfect. You're smart, beautiful, and my soul mate. With this ring, I shall make you mine, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part, and Merlin and God as my witness. Let this be my solemn and eternal vow." And with those words he slipped the ring on Minerva's finger as tears slipped from her eyes.

When it was Minerva's turn, a woman with red hair and green eyes got a thicker ring. "Who's that?" Harry whispered. Maria shrugged. The woman gave the ring to the priest and blessed it, and gave it to Minerva.

"Minerva, you may say your vows." The priest said

Minerva felt Severus brush her cheek, and she smiled and looked at him.

"Severus, when we first met, I felt a connection between us. I must admit that through the years, I thought you loved Lily." By this point Minerva looked at the redhead girl, and smiled at her. "I never thought that, in front of all of them I will be your wife. When we first kissed, that was quite unexpected." Severus sniggered. "I knew my heart belongs to you and only you. With this ring, I shall be yours and only yours, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part, and Merlin and God as my witness. Let this be my solemn and eternal vow." Minerva slipped the ring on Severus finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

As their lips met, 4 tongues of flame shot from their wands. The first two colours were silver and gold and the second colours were red and green.

They pulled apart and crowd of howls and cheers were heard. After the reception, they went to the Snape Manor. "Welcome home, Mrs. Snape." Severus whispered in her ear, before attacking her neck with wet kisses. Harry and Maria felt that they were being pulled back, so they closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes they were back in the McGonagall Manor.

"Sorry about pulling you back too quickly, but that was night you two were conceived." Severus said laughing as Minerva hit his arm.

"Those were the sweetest vows, I have ever heard." Maria said; whilst sitting down on her chair.

"Yeah, did you write that yourselves." Harry asked sitting down beside Maria.

"Yes." Minerva answered simply. They talked about the wedding all night

It was a wonderful night indeed…

A/N: I WROTE THE VOWS, AND THEY TOOK CREDIT FOR IT! XD JOKE!


	8. Down at Loch Ness

A/N: I want to put Lord Voldemort in here, any ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Minerva woke up feeling light kisses on her neck, gentle caressing on her stomach, and cold wind on her legs. She opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw Severus.

"Good morning, Mrs. Snape" he greeted her with a kiss

She laughed, "Good Morning, Mr. Snape." She greeted back.

The cold wind coming from their balcony was truly amazing. She stood up and grabbed her robe, and she heard Severus whine. She looked at him, she raised her eyebrows.

"Why would you cover up? I like it when your clothes are out of the way." He whined again

"Severus, you're acting like a 5 year old." She said. She made her robe even tighter, and winked at him.

She went to the balcony, the air felt cold and refreshing. She leaned on the railing, she relaxed herself. She felt two arms surrounding her waist, and she smiled.

"You like doing that, don't you?" she asked him in a whisper.

He leaned to her and whispered, "Of course."

"Well, it's really romantic of you.". Her hair was not in her strict bun, it was flowing behind her. Sometimes, she wished that she and Severus can stay like this forever, no work, and he's mean exterior totally covers his gentle and good interior. She turned her attention back to the view. The view was the best thing about the balcony. It showed the beautiful lake of Loch Ness, the proud mountains and hills, and she turned back to face him. Severus brought his lips with Minerva's; he laid her on their bed. Until a knock came.

"Mum, Dad? We're having breakfast already." Harry's voice came.

Severus sighed and got off Minerva, "Okay, Harry we'll be there in 5 minutes." He said

They heard Harry's footsteps retreating, Minerva went to Severus and whispered, "Tonight, I promise."

* * *

They went down and saw the twins playing the piano with little Sabrina pounding on the keys makings soft cooing noises, which made them stop and laugh. The twins looked at their laughing parents, and shook their heads. The twins stood up and sat down on the chair; Sabrina crawled and pulled Maria's dress. "Up, up." Sabrina demanded cutely. Maria sighed and got Sabrina, and placed Sabrina on her high chair. Minerva and Severus took their seats. There was silence, but Harry broke it.

"Mum, who's Lily?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see Lily was my best friend and your Dad's crush." Minerva explained, throwing a smirk at Severus

"No, she was not my crush." Severus said defensively

"You tell them the story then." Minerva said eating her scrambled eggs.

"Okay, you see your mum and I. We met on the Hogwarts Express, and when we met, Lily Evans was with me. Your mother asked us if she could stay with us, and Lily said yes. Like the one in our vows, when I saw her perfect emerald eyes; unlike Lily's, that had black ribbons. Your mum's eyes were pure emerald eyes. My h-" Severus was interrupted by Minerva.

"Really? I always thought you had a_ thing_ for Lily." She confessed

"Well, you thought wrong. I always had a_ thing_ for you and only you." Severus reached for her hand and squeezed it.

Minerva smiled, she had a wonderful life. She listened to Severus as he explained who Lily was.

* * *

(A/N:This parts is TOTALLY RANDOM. This idea came to me, because of - well, Loch Ness. I wish Nessie was real!)

This day they were going to down to the Loch and fish. They were on a boat when it moved

"What was that?" Minerva asked shock.

"NESSIE!" The twins shouted; heading for the railing.

"Nessie?" Minerva and Severus looked at each other.

"The Loch Ness Monster" Maria squealed excitedly.

"Oh" Minerva sat back down; Severus sat down beside her and nibbled on her ear, which caused her to bite her lips to prevent from moaning.

* * *

After their attempts to contact Nessie, they sadly failed. They went back to the manor. Maria looked out at the balcony, and Harry followed suit.

"Maria, don't tell me you'll get worked up on not seeing Nessie." Harry said.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go to bed." Maria said pulling on her twin's arm.

* * *

In The Master Chamber

"Minerva, where did we stop a while ago?" Severus asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Severus." Minerva said in mock ignorance.

"Well, I suppose we could start-" Severus pushed a laughing Minerva gently on the bed and kissed her.

"Here." He let out before attaching their lips together.

(I let your mind fill in the blanks)


	9. Safe at Home

A/N: I AM SAD TO SAY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

On the last day, they packed their things and got ready for their departure back to Hogwarts. It was a Sunday, so that means the students were probably in Hogsmeade.

"Thank Merlin" Minerva thought

"I heard that." Severus said aloud, and the children all looked back at their parents.

"Heard what?" Minerva asked innocently. She waved a had to the children telling them to continue playing.

"Never mind, darling" He said placing a gentle kiss on her temple

* * *

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

They arrived sometime in the afternoon. It was bloody cold, since it was snowing. When they got off the carriage, Maria wasn't able to recognize the figure running towards her. Therefore, she was knocked towards the ground.

Maria was shocked her father, nor her brother took out their wands to defend her. Wait, what was that? Was it Minerva laughing? Maria tensed up, but relaxed when the familiar voice whispered

"I've missed you."

"and I, you" Maria laughed. "Now, if you don't mind. I would like to stand up and greet you properly."

"Oh, yeah sorry." He stood up and helped her to her feet.

Maria's cheeks and nose were red. Draco thought she was so cute, so he pressed his lips on her nose. The couple went inside, following the rest.

* * *

**DINNER**

"We are pleased to inform all of you that our Headmistress and her Deputy are back." Professor Flitwick's voice rang the Great Hall.

With that, Minerva stood up. The applause echoed the hall, and Minerva granted each house 20 points for kindness. After dinner, Minerva was the last one to go to her chambers that she and Severus shared. When she whispered the password "Tabby Lynx" the gargoyle stepped aside. She heard someone shouting.

"You're not telling her?!"

"Of course not."

"I've been acting like a lost puppy beside you. It sickens me, that I keep following your stupid orders. But, it sickens me more to keep this from my own wife."

"I know, Severus. You still love her right?"

"Of course. I love her, but this doesn't change anything. She cares about you."

"I know."

"Best if you leave."

"Alright.'

* * *

With a "bang!" the person disapparated. Minerva didn't know what to feel, her mood ring blue. She was confused. Then, It was bright red. She was angry. She slammed the door open.

"How can you not tell me, Severus?" She asked; tears streaking down her face.

"Tell you what, darling?" he asked; confused.

"That Albus is still alive."

THE END


	10. )

**WOAH, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS... But, guys I have some annoucement. I've rewritten this, it's a new plot... So, please read it...  
**  
**THE TITTLE IS "THE TWINS OF THE HEADS OF HOUSES" OR SO I THINK... JUST PLEASE!**

PLEASE!

PLEASE!


End file.
